


【POT/TF】聖誕，老公公（全）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 主角：手塚國光、不二周助配角：青學網球社社員文風：清水甜、HE、短篇背景：現代、原著向衍生一句話文案：最珍貴的聖誕禮物





	【POT/TF】聖誕，老公公（全）

題記：「請像向流星許願一般，對聖誕老人許下願望吧。」

前言  
一年一度的聖誕節，即使在日本基督教沒這麼盛行的國家，還是能感受到過節氣氛。與北歐如出一徹的雪景，優美或活潑的聖誕節裝飾，像是努力告訴眾人，這是聖誕節啊。  
身為學生會會長的手塚，在學生會會議室裡瞪著新來的企劃案，眉頭深深皺了起來。  
「我說，國光你眉頭深鎖個什麼勁兒？」公關長大院寺羽笑著問道。  
「是啊，這可是大家討論而且還諮詢過老師們的方案。」宿明櫻掩嘴笑道。  
手塚咳了一聲，又看了一次企劃書，確定自己沒有眼花，開言問道：「為什麼不照著去年的活動辦就好？」結果今年這麼別出心裁。  
「都一樣的活動有什麼意思？我們想了想，覺得這是相當好的方案。而且也已經經過全校師生表決通過，所以過程絕對公平、公正、公開。」活動長溥金秀山說道，一副希望手塚誇他很有效率的神情。  
手塚頭痛了起來。  
「簽名吧，會長。」一道聲音從手塚頭頂上傳來，正是執行秘書小林齊太。  
手塚扶著額頭，深深的嘆了一口氣。  
身為手塚領導對學生會，效率絕對堪稱青學創校以來的前三名。以活動長溥金秀山為首，引導的這次企劃案，在手塚出征關東大賽時通過了。  
當所有幹部站著居高臨下看著手塚簽下決行的時候，手塚有種被逼著畫押的感覺。  
然後，是學生會幹部們的一陣歡呼。

正文  
（1）  
按照青學以往的慣例，都會為了聖誕節舉辦一些特別活動。校方為了鼓勵學生，通常活動內容都讓學生們自己想。大家可以將想法呈上給學生會。學生會作為主辦，其實壓力頗大，所以過去聖誕節活動都是小而美。  
比如去年是大家一起裝飾學校大聖誕樹，並且在樹下交換禮物。再比如前年是一起手作薑餅屋，然後送給自己想送的人。  
今年卻是玩大的。首先，先選出一個聖誕老人的角色，再選出一位聖誕小精靈。眾人可以將願望遞給聖誕小精靈，聖誕小精靈會將許願條傳遞給聖誕老人知道。另外，如果針對無法達成的願望，聖誕老人會送禮物給許願者。而那些禮物則是所有師生們提供的。若活動結束還是有多的禮物，就會捐給社福團體。而那些寫上願望的小卡，如果願望完成或是已經拿到禮物後，會掛在學校的巨大聖誕樹上。  
簡單說，這活動不僅可以實現師生們的願望，倘若無法實現願望，還能玩個交換禮物什麼的。  
就是聖誕老人跟聖誕小精靈有些忙碌而已。  
結果這兩個角色分別落到了向來擁有超高人氣的手塚跟不二身上，兩人幾乎是拿下全校九成九的票數，毫無疑問的當選。手塚是聖誕老人，不二則是聖誕小精靈。  
解釋完活動內容後，手塚觀察不二的反應，道：「你還有其他問題要問我的嗎？抱歉，竟讓你幫忙這種活動。」  
不二掩嘴笑道：「挺有新意的，不是嗎？」他頓了一頓，笑道：「而且這是大家的希望。還有，能幫到國光我很開心喔。」  
手塚轉達活動內容給不二，不二善解人意的回應讓他有些心疼。  
這活動時間為期兩週。第一週是要整理來自所有同學的禮物。第二週則是完成他們的願望還有發送禮物。為了要有節慶氣氛，收禮物及許願則是在每天的中午半小時的吃飯時間以及放學後的一小時。  
手塚自己倒罷了，學生會弄出來的活動他說什麼也得負責。只是辛苦不二，不二的忙碌手塚絕對清楚，各大學術競賽幾乎都有不二出戰，因不二放學後要練球，只好都利用中午的時間去找指導老師，等於是不二接下什麼聖誕小精靈，中午確定都無法休息了，搞不好連飯也沒辦法吃。  
不二像是看出手塚的想法，微笑道：「不礙事，就兩週的時間而已。讓我們好好看看大家的心願替他們完成，好不好？」  
手塚嘆了一口氣，暗暗思量如何才不能讓不二餓著肚子陪他。不二那麼瘦，胃又很差，手塚實在不忍不二陪著自己勞累。  
不二溫顏道：「國光，不要一直嘆氣，會老的快。而且轉念一想，不是很好嗎，中午也能陪著國光，放學也是。我們相處時間增加了。」  
手塚一愣，握著不二的手，不二的手溫難得比他溫暖。他道：「我明白了，那這幾天只好麻煩周助。」手塚的神情也柔和起來。  
然後手塚跟不二說了套量戲服的時間後，兩人便各自回班上上課了。  
（2）  
手塚與不二見到眼前美宣長宿明櫻摩拳擦掌的樣子，均是一愣。再看教室內散落各地又齊全的道具，這些傢伙肯定是有備而來。  
手塚的戲服好解決，眾人先弄不二的。  
一開始本來是要惡搞精靈的扮相，他們也知道不二好脾氣不會拒絕，可是當這頂級媒材到手，美宣長宿明櫻樂了。這機會可得好好把握啊！  
不二不清楚宿明櫻等人工作的個性，好修養的微笑著。可是手塚已經感覺到他學生會的美宣長那熊熊烈火般的高昂鬥志。  
「櫻，行了。周助不被妳嚇跑才怪。」連公關長大院寺羽都看不下去，忍不住出言提醒。  
不二心中疑惑，但仍是微笑著看著眾人。  
宿明櫻咳了一聲，道：「抱歉，我失態了。周助，我先幫你套量尺寸，等等要配戲服用的。」  
「啊？好的。」不二應了一聲。  
不過小林齊太眼明手快，早已搶過宿明櫻的捲尺，開始幫不二量起尺寸。宿明櫻只好乖乖當紀錄，並指揮著小林齊太量的位置。  
不二的數據很快就出來了。不二身形修長，骨架纖細，但非常瘦。那腰身抓出來估計會讓女生嫉妒的數據。從負責紀錄的宿明櫻不斷驚嘆就能知一二。  
教室裡有幾件向話劇社借來的長袍。宿明櫻開始認真構思不二的精靈扮相。折騰了兩個多小時，終於有了結果，連宿明櫻都開始佩服自己起來。  
「太好了，剩下的就等長袍改成周助的尺寸就行。辛苦你了。」小林齊太笑道。  
不二微笑著點頭，應道：「再麻煩你們。」  
宿明櫻等人點頭稱是。  
接著換手塚。手塚的基本上就聖誕老人裝扮，他身材又好，一下就完成。剩下的鬍子黏一黏帽子戴上就大功告成。不過宿明櫻不滿意，說手塚的雙眼太銳利，希望可以在手塚的眼鏡做點裝飾。  
這提議被愛惜眼鏡的手塚徹底否決。他嘆道：「抱歉，只有這個我不能同意。」他的眼鏡可是無框眼鏡，做了裝飾還得了。  
宿明櫻笑了笑，道：「我早料到結果會是如此，所以幫你準備了另一副已經裝飾好的道具眼鏡。只是這是沒有度數的，只好辛苦你。」說著，他將道具眼鏡遞給手塚。  
手塚拔下自己的眼鏡前，他見到不二的雙眸，俊朗如星。他突然有些羨慕不二沒有近視的雙眼。  
「戴上吧，讓我們看看效果。」宿明櫻笑道。  
手塚依言戴上道具眼鏡。眼前的視線變的模糊，他有些焦慮，然不二的手即時覆上他的手，手塚內心平靜許多。  
即使眼前視線不明朗，手塚還是可以想像不二當時的微笑。  
溫和的讓人心安。  
（3）  
很快就到了活動的那兩週。不二與手塚簡直忙翻了。一個身為學生會重要幹部，一個是外派校外比賽的優等生，又同為網球校隊兩大支柱，本來就很忙。這下為了活動更是忙的神龍見首不見尾。  
然而還是得稱讚宿明櫻的眼光。  
戴上沒度數眼鏡的手塚，目光柔和許多。而他那身聖誕老公公扮相，意外合適。手塚五官本就英挺，自然成了青學創校以來最帥的聖誕老公公。  
不二的話，更是驚艷。他本來就過份精緻的五官、蒼白的膚色與湛藍的雙眼，扮精靈本身就有過硬的底子，宿明櫻替他戴上銀白色的長髮，以及穿著天藍色的長袍，襯他出塵的氣質。  
兩人第一週忙著收禮物跟許願卡，第二週開始就是完成大家的心願。  
忙歸忙，手塚卻是開心的，不二就在他身邊。只是他們已經整整一週都忙到沒時間吃午餐。下午的社團練習完全是靠意志力撐過去。  
還好第二週則是完成大家的心願。也不必再穿戲服。  
不過這些心願有的還真讓手塚與不二啼笑皆非。  
「我先看看第一個。」不二笑著打開第一張許願卡，唸道：「希望可以得到手塚學長與不二學長的簽名照。」不二皺了皺眉，抬頭看著手塚，道：「這樣是可以的嗎？」  
手塚聳聳肩，道：「個人照不行，合照可以。當初誰說要幫助大家完成心願？」  
「喔。」不二應了一聲，完全沒發現手塚那番話背後的意思。  
手塚又道：「你要不要再多看看有沒有類似的願望？」  
不二點點頭。  
結果正如手塚所料，類似的要求居然超多。其中包括希望可以幫忙拍攝招生廣告，或是跟兩人合照。這些要求手塚跟不二都看呆了。  
犧牲色相是吧？不過犧牲色相的要求還好解決。兩人三下五除二的就解決了五分之一的願望了。  
手塚還好，在鏡頭前，不二笑的臉都僵了。

再來是才藝類。有的希望手塚跟不二能夠合唱一曲，或是聽不二演奏鋼琴，或是聽手塚獨唱，或是看兩人打一場有誼賽，或是希望得到手塚做的魚餌，或是拿到不二親自拍攝的相片等等。  
這些花了比較多時間，不過對他們而言也是信手拈來。於是手塚與不二再度解決五分之一的願望。

第三大類則是無法完成類。比如想要一台跑車、一座城堡、手塚或不二當一日男友等等，這些手塚跟不二想都沒想，直接拿身後的禮物塞到對方手上。  
只是當手塚把禮物塞到宿明櫻手中時，有些驚訝。  
「幹嘛？我純粹想體驗一下被帥氣聖誕老公公送禮物的感覺不行嗎？」宿明櫻笑道。  
「不要跟我說希望得到一座城堡那個願望是你寫的。」手塚撫額嘆道。  
宿明櫻哈哈一笑，拿著禮物便喜滋滋的去了。  
第三大類大概佔了五分之二。比手塚與不二預想的還要多。連網球社的人大部分也寫第三類。據說是大石等三年級的社員們希望他們家的隊長和天才能快點歸隊所想出來的辦法。  
確實，這真的幫了手塚與不二省下不少時間。

第四類則是處於折衷類。有人許願希望可以考上東大寺學園高校或開成高校什麼的。於是本來要讓不二親自教學，但手塚還是自己來，他可是確實領教過天才的腦筋動的到底有多快。  
另外有人希望可以向手塚與不二借閱筆記。這兩人沒多想，便將自己最近上的一次課堂筆記印給對方。據說收到筆記的人超開心，兩人漂亮的字跡，就連筆記都是藝術品，直接裱框紀念，看的手塚與不二哭笑不得。

最後一種則是行動類，也最花時間。  
包括去幼兒之家教導小朋友，老人之家送聖誕大餐，流浪寵物之家為那些寵物洗澡，幫忙非營利組織站台義賣等等。  
當他們在流浪動物之家，不二發現兔子趴在手塚懷裡不肯下來時，摀著腹部，笑的胃都疼了。  
手塚與不二自知最喜歡的是第五類，兩人也感覺到被需要並且也能幫助他人實現願望的樂趣了。

好不容易將大家的願望都完成的差不多，手塚與不二最後回到學生會教室，跟幹部們一起整理那些尚未送出去的禮物。  
宿明櫻等人相當感動，不二竟然也來幫忙。雖然不二對學生會來說是老面孔，而且與他們的私下交情還很好，只差不二沒有與他們共事過而已。  
學生會眾人包括不二在內，忙了一個下午，總算將禮物分送給社福團體，將聖誕節這份過節的氣氛透過禮物，傳送給更多人。  
聖誕節，不是節慶，就是圖個美好的氣氛。  
（4）  
看著學校超大的聖誕樹上掛滿著眾人的願望卡，兩人心裡多少有些欣慰。  
原來能為他人完成願望是多麼開心的事情。  
「周助，我是聖誕老公公，沒辦法許願。你是聖誕精靈，不對我許一個願望嗎？」手塚正色問道，他去拉了不二冰涼的手。  
不二一愣，不發一語的看著手塚。  
手塚認真的道：「請你像向流星許願一般，也對聖誕老人許下一個願望吧。」  
不二過了好半晌，終於燦笑出來，應道：「我嗎？我不想要只有一個願望。我想要三個。」  
「好。」手塚很快允諾。  
三百個願望都給他。

尾聲  
週六早上，手塚與不二約的地方是東京綜合病院。早上手塚剛完成左手肘的複診。  
不二的第一個願望很簡單，希望手塚給他六個小時的時間，兩人在醫院當志工。  
六個小時，不長不短，卻也累人。可心靈的收穫卻填的極滿。  
手塚甚至敏銳的發現不二對醫學專有名詞用詞極為到位，且面對焦慮的病人，不二也依舊好脾氣的笑著，光是看著他靜靜的微笑，任誰都會被療癒吧。  
手塚在對傷患，都處理的小心翼翼而且溫柔。不二猜想可能手塚左手臂過去帶傷的緣故。  
後來不二向手塚坦承自己未來要念醫學院。  
手塚聽聞，一點也不驚訝。看著不二好的驚人的生物成績與化學成績，原來他早為了學醫做準備。  
白袍是適合不二的，絕對適合。  
「我想當外科醫生，那國光呢？」不二微笑著問道。  
「我想打職網。登上世界第一。」手塚正色道。對於心中的目標，他回答的毫不猶豫。  
「職網啊，那可要好好的把傷養好喔。我還想多看你打二十年。」不二溫顏道。  
手塚點點頭。  
沒想到兩人在畢業的前四個月，卻是意外的交換了彼此未來的志向。  
「你的第二個願望呢？」手塚問道。  
不二笑答道：「我希望我能跟身旁這位聖誕老公公，就算都成了真的老公公，也能攜手並肩。」他說出來了，有些緊張的看著手塚。  
手塚也望入了不二的雙眼，好半晌，才道：「周助，這不是願望。」  
不二一滯。還沒反應過來，手塚已吻了他。還沒完，不二感覺到身體一輕，已被手塚抱起。  
「周助，這是約定。」手塚柔聲道。他頓了一頓，溫顏道：「第三個願望，你要我親吻你，對吧？」  
懷中的不二，燦笑出來，那笑容如晨光般和煦。  
願望與約定的不同，前者不一定能夠實現，後者則一定要遵守。

請像向流星許願一般，對聖誕老公公許下願望吧。  
那好，希望可以和聖誕老公公，一起成了老公公。  
細雪下，聖誕樹旁，你我約定，互許終身。  
一起努力吧，攜手要走的路還很寬很長。

全文完


End file.
